To improve a backlight efficiency, many display devices adopt a pixel design or a pixel layout in which a white sub-pixel is introduced. Through utilizing a high light transmittance of the white sub-pixel, the display device achieves a high brightness and, meanwhile, the backlight efficiency is significantly improved.
FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of a conventional display panel having white sub-pixels. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel 1 includes a plurality of pixels or pixel regions P arranged in a pixel matrix, i.e., a two-dimensional pixel matrix. In a row direction of the pixel matrix, each pixel P includes a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, a blue sub-pixel B and a white sub-pixel W, which are arranged in a 1×4 array. In particular, an effective aperture area SR of the red sub-pixel R, an effective aperture area SG of the green sub-pixel G, an effective aperture area SB of the blue sub-pixel B, and an effective aperture area SW of the white sub-pixel W are substantially the same. That is, the white sub-pixel W occupies a substantially same area in the pixel P as the other sub-pixels (i.e., the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G or the blue sub-pixel B).
However, when the display panel is displaying an image or a video, there is a possibility of 30% to 50% that the white sub-pixel W is switched on. That is, there is a possibility of 50% to 70% that the white sub-pixel W is switched off. Thus, most of the time the white sub-pixel W does not transmit the backlight, and the high light transmittance of the white sub-pixel W is wasted.
The disclosed color film substrate, display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.